


Always Attract

by RedesignxRebuildxReclaim



Category: Ring of Honor, World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Past Abuse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedesignxRebuildxReclaim/pseuds/RedesignxRebuildxReclaim
Summary: When Olivia Fleetwood's best friend/roommate Trinity Brandrick's cousin Kevin Owens is in town for a pay-per-view event they go out for a normal night of drinking and hanging out. Little does she know that Kevin would be bringing one of his close friends Adam Cole. A night spent hanging out stirs up a crush that only grows between the two and turns her life upside down in all the right ways.I'm really bad at summaries. Sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like all of my wrestling themed stories I'm writing this about the wrestler's characters, not the people portraying them, so they will be referred to as their character names throughout the story.

"I'm so glad you came out with me." Olivia Fleetwood could barely hear her best friend Trinity Brandrick over the sudden shouts of a group of guys at a further end of the bar. They all looked to be in their late twenties and were very intensely watching a basketball game on one of the large tv's over the bar. "I know you said you weren't feeling up to it. But isn't this so much better than wallowing at home and being alone?"

"I wasn't going to wallow" Olivia replied with a small smile. Her friend knew her well enough to know the truth. And the truth was that she was most definitely going to wallow in her feelings if she had stayed home tonight.

"Bullshit" Trinity brought her bottle of beer to her lips. "You were in your feelings and you needed to come out and have fun with your best friend."

"You were right. I admit it" Olivia threw her hands up in defeat. She laughed as her friend took an exaggerated bow. "I _do_ love hearing people tell me I was right."

"Yeah because you're a ridiculous narcissist" Olivia teased her, "But I love you. And the fact stands that you really were right. This is better than being back at our apartment by myself."

"You don't need Jeff dragging you down anyways." Trinity sat down on the bar stool next to Olivia. Her friend's tone turned serious as she met Olivia's eyes. "Leave the past in the past. Fuck him."

"I know." Olivia sighed. "It wasn't that I wanted him back and I'm regretting not letting him back into my life."

"Well thank god you didn't want him back" Trinity replied "I would have had to get your head checked if that was the case. So why _are_ you upset? I don't get it. You should be happy you ended things for good with him."

"I am happy I ended things with him. It's just..." Olivia tried to come up with a reasonable explanation for why she was upset and came up short. The truth was things with her ex, Jeff, were complicated to put it lightly. _She_ wasn't even fully sure why she was so down about officially cutting him from her life. "I don't know I guess... It's just such a waste of time you know? Like you invest part of your life into a person only to find out they're really not at all who you think they are. It just sucks."

"But look at it this way" Trinity set down her beer and turned her attention fully to Olivia. "You're not wasting any more time on him now. And it's not really a waste because now you know not to waste any more time on guys who don't deserve you. And more than that you know what signs to look for to avoid in other guys." Olivia was going to reply when her friend cut her off again "And most importantly now you're single. So now you can do whatever you want."

"Yeah, that's true." Olivia had to concede that to her friend. It did feel good to not have to worry about Jeff any more. Especially now that she didn't have to worry about his outbursts and jealousy. It was like a breath of fresh air not having to check in with him the last few weeks.

"Also by whatever I do mean _whoever_ " Trinity nudged her with a wide smile.

"I really can't stand you sometimes." Olivia laughed as Trinity jumped off the chair and wrapped her arms around her, resting her chin on Olivia's shoulder.

"You fucking adore me. Just admit it." Trinity released her and took another drink of her beer.

"I guess so" Olivia made a face at her friend. "You're alright."

"You'd be lost without me and you know it."

"Or I'd be more responsible."

"Fine, you'd be lost _and_ boring." Trinity smiled as Olivia laughed loudly. "Oh, guess what? I totally forgot to tell you my favorite cousin is in town."

"Which cousin is your favorite?" Olivia thanked the bartender as he finally brought her over a new Vodka and Pineapple juice. Trinity had a huge family. Olivia could never keep up with exactly how many cousins and relatives she had, let alone which of them were in town and when.

"Kevin." She smiled excitedly. "He even got us tickets to the pay-per-view event tomorrow. He's not in it because it's the NXT event, but he's going to be in the audience and we get to go with him."

"That's awesome! Kevin is probably my favorite out of your family members." Olivia admitted. She took a big sip of her drink and was surprised by how much stronger the bartender had made it this time. She needed to remember to leave him a little bit of an extra tip as a thank you.

"You and me both. He's the best." Trinity agreed, her face animated with her excitement. "He wasn't sure if he could get us tickets, but he just texted me that he got us some. You _can_ go tomorrow night right?"

"Yeah, I'm free tomorrow." Olivia nodded. "I'm definitely down to go."

"Good." Trinity nodded, "I figured you would be. He said it's going to be a really great one. Apparently they have a lot of crazy matches going on tomorrow."

"Awesome, I can't wait." Olivia wasn't one to regularly watch wrestling like Trinity was. But she'd always really enjoyed it whenever they would go to shows of Kevin's or when she'd watch it with Trinity on tv.

"I guess he's going to meet us to hang out tonight in a bit too." Trinity replied, sending off a text and smiling at Olivia.

"Awesome, Kevin is seriously the best. I always love when he visits."

"He really is my most fun family member" Trinity agreed with a giggle. "And that's saying something. Because my family is wild."

"That's the damn truth" Olivia laughed in agreement. Olivia had been raised in a rigid and strict environment that she couldn't wait to leave when she was old enough.

Trinity's family was the total opposite of everything Olivia had grown up with. Her whole family was loud, loving, and outgoing. And they were always ready to have a good time.

The one time Trinity had brought her to a family reunion was the most fun party she'd ever been to. And that was including all of the crazy ones her and Trinity had gone to when they were roommates in college together.

"I love your family. Even if I never know what to expect from any of them."

"Well you're basically family too at this point." Trinity replied, "And you're never going to get any better at predicting what they'll do. I've known them my whole life and I _still_ can't figure those loonies out."

"At least they're never boring."

"That they aren't" Trinity agreed, glancing down at her phone as she received a text notification. "Kevin wants to know if we're going to stay here or if we want to meet somewhere else. I was telling him it's kind of lame here."

"It is kind of lame here." Olivia agreed. It was mostly a calm older crowd tonight with the exception of the group guys yelling aggressively at the basketball game on the tv. It wasn't ever really an exciting or fun hangout spot.

It was just a good go to bar to start out at since it was down the street from their apartment. "We could go to Emporium."

"That's a good idea actually" Trinity pointed at her with a nod. "They'd probably love Emporium. We can drink and play arcade games. Good idea."

"Who's they?" Olivia finished her drink and set the glass back on the bar. She made a face as the vodka hit her hard and wished she'd had a glass of water to chase it down.

"He's bringing one of his best friends with." Trinity responded without looking up from her phone. "Is that okay? Adam is really cool." Her friend lowered the phone and met her eyes. She could see the flicker of concern on her friend's face.

"Yeah, of course it’s okay." Olivia was glad when Trinity visibly relaxed at her answer. "I was just curious. I thought maybe Kevin had settled down and was bringing along a girlfriend."

"Oh god. Yeah right." Trinity laughed at the thought. "He's 'too focused on his career' to worry about that." Trinity put air quotes around it and made a face. "He drives my aunt crazy. Trust me when I say every family event we have to hear all about it."

"I don't really blame him though. He is focused on his career and it's not like he gets that many days off."

"I know, but try telling that to my aunt. She's already panicking that he's going to end up alone." Trinity rolled her eyes. "He's only 29."

"He's obviously going to be alone forever then Trin. Don't you know that if you don't find someone by 30 you're alone for life. It's a rule."

"Sucks to be him then." Trinity laughed loudly "They're going to head over to Emporium from their hotel now. I'll call us an uber."

Olivia opened her wallet and left a tip on the bar under her now empty highball glass before following her friend outside. "You know what us going to Emporium means right?" Trinity asked as they climbed into the uber.

"What does it mean?"

"It means it's time for me to get my revenge on you in Rampage. You're going down this time."

"There's no way." Olivia laughed as she shook her head at her friend. "There's literally no chance that's happening. Sorry to crush that dream."

"Look, I appreciate the cockiness." Trinity replied, "If anyone can appreciate some cocky swagger it's me. But you're wrong this time. I can feel it. Tonight is the night."

"You're totally going to lose like always." Olivia couldn't help but laugh with her friend. "You're welcome to try though."

"My time has come" Trinity announced loudly as she stepped out of the uber throwing her arms out dramatically. "Your reign of terror is coming to an end tonight."

"Good luck." The uber driver called after her, earning a loud laugh from both girls. "Thank you!" She yelled back, blowing him a kiss. "See he believes in me." She pointed at his car as he drove away.

"He just thought you were cute." Olivia replied.

"Nah, he could feel it. He knows the tides are changing. Rampage is about to have a new conquerer." Trinity glanced around the bar and her face lit up when she spotted Kevin.

Kevin looked the same as always. His light brown hair was spiked up into the same short style he always wore it in and he was animatedly telling his friend a story.

The friend in question was tall, about the same height as Kevin, with long dark brown hair he had pulled back into a messy loose bun. He looked really cute, even from across the room.

Olivia followed Trinity to the bar and laughed as she wrapped an arm around Kevin’s neck in a chokehold. "Hey Kevin." She called out loudly as he easily escaped her grip and shook his head at her.

"Adam!" Trinity squealed his name and threw her arms around the friend Kevin had brought with. "I haven't seen you in so long. Congratulations on finally being in the WWE." Olivia took the moment of distraction to get a better look at him and noticed he was even more attractive up close. He had piercing blue eyes and a beard that accentuated his cheekbones and jawline perfectly.

"Thank you" His lips turned up into a small smile. "I'm not going to lie, it was super nerve-wracking because it's like starting my career over in a way. But I'm really excited about being there."

"Hell yeah, you should be excited to be there. I remember you and Kevin talking about how one day you'd be in the WWE together way back in your Mount Rushmore team days."

"And now we're both finally there, and he's going to kill it." Kevin placed a hand on Adam's shoulder and shook him playfully. "Get in here." Kevin turned his focus to Olivia, holding his arms open before wrapping her in a tight hug. Olivia laughed and wrapped her arms around him, returning his tight hug. "It's good to see you again Liv."

"It's always good to see you Kevin" Olivia agreed as he released her.

"Oops, my bad." Trinity laughed loudly and cringed as she glanced between Olivia and Adam. "I'm the worst at introducing people. Adam this is my best friend Olivia, Olivia this is Adam."

"Nice to meet you" Olivia replied, a wash of shyness taking over her as she met his gaze.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too" he replied with a friendly smile. She was relieved to see that he seemed at least a little shy as well. She was always a little quiet when first meeting people. As much as she wished she could, she couldn't just jump into being wild and outgoing like Trinity could. It took her time to warm up to people.

"What are you guys drinking?" Kevin asked the two girls. "We figured we'd wait until you got here to get drinks. First round is on me."

"Vodka and Pineapple is good for me." Olivia replied, "thanks Kevin."

"A Guinness for me." Olivia noticed a familiar mischievous look pass over her best friend's face. "But we should also do a round of shots. Just to get started. It's Friday night and I haven't seen you in a long time, we need to let loose and have some fun."

"Let's do it then, what are we doing a shot of?" Kevin agreed, always one to piggy back on his cousin's ideas. For as long as she'd known both of them, they had always been the dynamic duo of trouble and bad ideas when they got together.

"Tequila." Trinity grinned, "You know Patron is the only way to go."

"You can count me out of the shot." Adam held his hands up as Kevin turned his attention back to him. "You know I can't drink too much tonight."

"Come on Adam" Trinity pouted, "I haven't seen you in forever. One shot won't kill you."

"I have a street fight match tomorrow for the main event. If I'm hungover I may actually die." Adam countered. "Try to imagine having a horrible hangover and getting hit with a steel chair... or worse."

"Like I said, one shot won't kill you." Trinity ignored his comment, instead choosing to continue pouting at him.

"She's right. You know damn well one tequila shot isn't going to get you drunk. I won't make you drink all night. But do one shot with us man." Kevin teamed up with Trinity, urging his friend on. "You're in right?" Kevin turned to Liv, his attention lifted from Adam for a brief moment.

"Unfortunately" She laughed and nodded. "I know there's no way I'm getting out of that one."

"You like tequila anyways" Trinity replied.

"Not in shot form I don't" Olivia laughed. "I don't like any alcohol when I have to drink it straight."

"Come on Adam" It seemed like Kevin's prodding was finally wearing down Adam. With a shrug of his shoulders he finally gave in. "Fuck it, I'm in. But one shot only."

"Thank god" Kevin sighed and hurried down to where the bartender was helping a few other people before Adam could change his mind.

"Yes!" Trinity cheered and high fived Adam. "Too bad you can't let loose. You're so fun when you get a little wild."

"Oh, I'm not fun unless I get drunk now? Rude as hell Trinity." He joked, a large smile playing at his lips.

"I didn't say _that_ " Trinity frowned. "You're just _more_ fun when you drink. It brings out wild Adam. And I for one _love_ wild Adam."

"Basically Trinity just wants everyone to get on her level of craziness."

"That sounds about right." Adam in agreement with Olivia.

"Hey, you two aren't allowed to gang up on me" Trinity protested, pointing between Olivia and Adam.

"You and Kevin just ganged up on him" Olivia defended Adam with a laugh as Trinity scowled at her. "Wow Liv. You're my best friend. You should be on my side." Trinity pretended to be upset, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. "I can't believe you'd turn on me the second some pretty jerk shows up."

"Thank you for that." Adam's blue eyes met Olivia's for a moment before he smiled at Trinity. "I like her so far. You, not so much... and I'm not pretty."

"I liked her too before she just betrayed me for you." Olivia shook her head at her friend, but couldn't hold in her laughter. "And you _are_ pretty whether you want to admit it or not."

"You're so dramatic. You know you're my favorite person." Olivia rolled her eyes at her blonde best friend. "I fucking better be." Trinity put her arm around Olivia's waist.

"Everyone grab a shot" Kevin announced loudly as he came back with a full tray of drinks. "That beer is yours as well Adam" Kevin pointed out a craft beer, ignoring the look of annoyance Adam shot him. "You can go ahead and start drinking water or whatever lame shit you want after one beer. You'll be okay. I've seen you drink way more and not get drunk."

"If you get drunk off one beer and a tequila shot that would be pretty embarrassing." Olivia couldn't help but agree with Kevin. " _I_ don't even get drunk off of that."

"Now you're going to team up on me too?" Adam's wide smile of amusement sent butterflies through her stomach. "Just when I thought you were nicer than these two."

"She's definitely not nicer" Trinity replied, "She's just quiet at first. But wait, she's just as bad as me."

"It's true" Kevin agreed. "There's a reason she's my favorite out of all of Trinity's friends."

"I'm not that great" Olivia laughed at the two of them. "Please don't listen to these two. They'll hype me up far too much if you let them, and I'll never live up to it."

"Somehow I doubt that." Adam replied, his gaze lingering on her for a moment before a small smile played at his lips and he looked away.

"Alright, let's do these shots!" Trinity picked up one of the glasses and held it up between them. "Call it Kevin."

"To Adam not dying tomorrow in his street fight match."

"Seems like a good enough toast to me" Adam laughed loudly before bringing the shot to his lips and downing it easily.

Olivia took her shot, her face scrunching up as the tequila stung down her throat. She quickly sucked on the lime to ease the burn of the tequila a bit.

"Not a tequila fan after all huh?" Adam asked her. 

"I like it, I told you guys already I just hate shots." She shrugged. "I'm a wuss, I can't help it."

"She is a wuss. That's why it's fun to make her do shots all the time." Trinity picked up her Guinness and took a large sip of it. "Let's go buy some tokens and play some games. I need to beat her in Rampage tonight." Trinity used the back of her hand to wipe beer foam from her top lip.

"You're not going to beat her and you know it" Kevin rolled his eyes. "Have you ever beaten her at Rampage? Even when I'm not here to watch?"

"No. But today that changes." Trinity responded easily. "Today is the day she finally loses."

"I take it you're good at Rampage?" Adam laughed at the two cousins bickering in front of the token dispenser.

"Honestly I'm probably just good enough to beat her all the time." Olivia joined his laughter. "It's probably more that she's bad at it than that I'm good at it."

"Hey, I can hear you talking shit." Trinity spun around from buying tokens and glared at both of them. "I'm not bad at it. And she's going to lose tonight. Mark my words."

"I used to love Rampage" Adam admitted, "I haven't played it since I was a kid though."

"It was one of my favorite games" Olivia agreed. "I couldn't believe they had it here the first time we came across this place."

"This is a really cool bar." Adam nodded as he glanced around the arcade bar. "My friend Kenny would love it here. He'd pass on the booze and just play arcade games all night."

"Yeah, Trin and I came across it by accident one night after a concert we went to. It was a lucky find."

"That was the first time she beat me in Rampage. Tonight is going to be the night I finally beat her though." Trinity cut into the conversation, holding up a bag of tokens.

"You get one chance" Olivia warned her friend from over her shoulder as she inserted her credit card into the token machine and purchased some of her own. "No being a sore loser about it."

"I'm never a sore loser" Trinity shot back with an incredulous look. "I can't even believe you'd say that."

"Are you insane? You're _such_ a sore loser" Adam and Kevin both broke out into loud laughter at her expense. "That one time Kevin and I beat you and your aunt at beer pong you refused to even talk to us for the rest of the night."

"You guys were jerks." Trinity shot back, her eyes narrowing at the two boys as she shot them both an annoyed look.

"You just wanted us to let you win." Kevin agreed with Adam. "You're one of the worst sore losers I've ever met."

"Yeah, whatever. Everyone team up and make fun of Trinity. But I'm going to win tonight and you'll all be sorry you talked so much shit."

"Please beat her Liv. I can't take this bragging all night. For the love of god. Beat her." Kevin placed his hands on Olivia's shoulders as if he was giving her a motivational speech. Liv laughed and nodded at Kevin. "I'll do my best not to let you down."

"Adam, you're rooting for me at least right?" Trinity gave him puppy dog eyes and pouted her lower lip out.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll cheer you on." Adam nodded reluctantly. "If only so I don't have to hear you whine about losing."

"Okay then" Olivia met his eyes and feigned hurt. "I see the battle lines have been drawn."

Adam sighed and awkwardly reached his hand up behind his neck. "See, there's really no way for me to win this conversation right now so I'm just going to be quiet."

"You already chose your side Cole" Kevin shot back, "Don't try to sweet talk your way out now."

"I wasn't even going to try that. I was just going to shut up." Adam laughed at his friend.

"Yeah, that's something you don't know how to do" Trinity shot at Kevin. "So I'm not surprised you wouldn't know the concept."

"I say we place a wager on this since you're so confident" Kevin met Trinity's eyes. "Losing team buys the next round of drinks."

"Fine." Trinity responded quickly. "I have no problem taking that up. I feel good about this tonight."

"Can I change over to Olivia's side then?" Adam earned a dirty look from Trinity as he tried to jump ship.

"Absolutely not. You chose her now you can live with that." Kevin's eyes lit up with his laughter.

"He's right. You chose your side" Olivia agreed.

"Fine. I'm stuck with Trinity so I hope you get slaughtered" Adam replied putting an arm over Trinity's shoulders. Trinity shrugged his arm off her and shot him a side eyed glance. "You just tried to back out of my side. You don't get to act all chummy with me now."

Olivia loaded some tokens into the Rampage arcade machine and Trinity followed suit. "Good luck" Olivia told her friend as the game loaded up.

"Same to you." Trinity reached over and fist bumped Olivia. "You'll need it today."

"Good, bring it on."

"Let's go Trinity" Adam cheered her on as she started out strong, getting a good amount of points right off the bat. "Did you practice?" Olivia asked Trinity, starting to get nervous as their score stayed relatively even.

"No" Trinity replied quickly. Olivia knew her friend well enough to know she was full of it. She'd definitely come to Emporium without her and had practiced the game.

"Oh my god, you totally did." Olivia shot back. She focused her attention back onto the game and desperately bashing at the buttons to destroy the buildings on screen.

"Let's go Liv" Kevin's voice held far less confidence as the scores remained close. Olivia did her best to ignore him and continued to bash at the remaining buildings furiously.

It was only in the last few seconds that Olivia managed to pull ahead and pick up the win over Trinity. "God dammit" Trinity grumbled under her breath. "I almost had it."

"You almost beat me!" Olivia cheered excitedly and threw her arms around her friend. "You're a total nerd for coming her and practicing and I love you. Drinks are on me because you did way better than normal. Next time you really might beat me."

"As long as the drinks aren't on me I'm happy with it" Trinity giggled, her mood brightening again. "If they were on me and Adam we all know Kevin would have been a dick and ordered some expensive shit."

"I would never do that" Kevin replied unconvincingly.

"He'd absolutely do that" Adam rolled his eyes. "He'd do it and then he'd probably brag about how expensive it was and how I had to buy it for him on twitter."

"He would too." Olivia laughed. "Kevin is like the king of Petty."

"Fuck you guys" Kevin replied. "I'm not petty."

"King. Of. Pettiness." Trinity confirmed. She burst into loud laughter as Kevin pulled her into a headlock. He purposely ran his free hand back and forth over her hair, messing it up and leaving her with crazy bed head.

"Stop it" She tried to yell at him, her laughter making it harder to sound serious as she scolded him.

"God, you're the worst." She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair to try and smooth it back out. Trinity shot Kevin a hard glare as she fought through the tangles and finally got her hair back mostly to normal.

"I'm the best. You know that." He shrugged off her dirty look and smiled widely. "Who wants to face me in marvel vs capcom?"

"I do" Adam replied quickly. He took a long pull of his beer and followed Kevin over to the arcade game in question. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled at the two girls, motioning for them to follow them over. Trinity shook her head and waved him off.

"You up for some Jurassic Park Pinball?" Trinity asked Olivia. "Or what do you want to play next?"

"Pinball sounds good." Olivia was the worst at pinball. But it didn't stop her from trying to be good at it. She always felt too awkward to really try to nudge the machine to her favor so she always just went with it and hoped for the best.

Trinity was amazing at Pinball. She had one of the high scores on the Jurassic Park pinball machine. She was like a one woman wrecking crew and had no problem nudging the machine with her hips to control the ball to her advantage.

"Random question. Have you ever hooked up with Adam or had a thing with him?" Olivia voiced the question that had been on her mind since they met up with the two boys. Trinity seemed really friendly and almost flirty with him and she couldn't help but wonder if they had history.

Trinity glanced over at her, a look equal parts disgust and humor etched on her face. "Gross. No way." She wrinkled her nose up at the question. "He's practically like family. Him and Kevin have been friends for a really long time."

Trinity raised an eyebrow as she regarded Olivia. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason" Olivia answered quickly. She knew Trinity was trying to read her, and probably already had an idea as to why she had asked. But she wasn't about to try to feed into her best friend's antics. She knew Trinity too well to fall for that. "You guys just seemed really friendly and flirty so I was curious."

"He's cute huh?" Trinity ignored her comment about her and Adam. Trinity clearly already knew the answer to that question. Her smirk gave that away clearly enough.

"He's okay I guess." She shrugged in an attempt to seem nonchalant. Olivia took a large drink of her vodka pineapple and avoided her friend's gaze.

"Yeah, okay." Trinity rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the pinball machine. "Well... for the record I've never had a thing with him so you're allowed to flirt with him."

"I wasn't going to-" Olivia started to protest but her friend cut her off. "-Yeah I _know_ you weren't going to" Trinity's laugh brought a smile to Olivia's face. "This is me telling you that you should."

"No way." Olivia protested, shaking her head at the idea of that.

"Why not?" Trinity hit the ball off one of the bumpers and swore as it only caught the edge of the ball.

"Why _would_ I?"

"Because he's a really attractive boy. And you're a really attractive girl..." Trinity watched the ball sink into the middle and disappear. She turned her full gaze back to Olivia. "Do I really need to elaborate here?"

"No, you really don't." Olivia took her turn on the pinball machine. "Just because he's attractive and _you_ think I'm attractive doesn't mean anything."

"Okay, fair enough. But Adam is really cool. So this is me telling you that you should definitely flirt with him because he's definitely the type of guy you would like."

Olivia knew that if Trinity was saying that it was probably true. Her friend definitely knew her well enough to know what types of guys she normally liked. In fact, if she had listened to Trinity she probably would have stayed away from her awful ex boyfriend Jeff. Trinity had told her he wasn't a good person and that she could do better and she'd been extremely correct on both accounts.

"Is he even single?" Olivia glanced over to where the two boys were playing an arcade game. They had moved over to a shooter and were both fully engrossed in shooting zombies.

"He sure is." Trinity nodded, "And I'm telling you that he's great. Just talk to him."

"I will." Olivia sighed as she gave in. "Obviously we're all hanging out right now so it's inevitable I'll talk to him at some point most likely."

"Okay smartass. If you need a nudge in the right direction just let me know."

"Yeah I'm going to pass on that. One hundred percent hard pass."

"Your loss." Trinity stuck her tongue out at her. "I'm an amazing matchmaker."

"I can live with missing out on that." Olivia and Trinity grabbed their drinks and headed over by the boys. Adam glanced over his shoulder as they approached and met Olivia's eyes with a smile.

"One of you want to face me next?" Adam asked them as he continued shooting zombies. "Kevin needs a break from getting his ass handed to him."

"I'm not getting my ass handed to me." Kevin grumbled angrily in response. Olivia watched their game and noticed Kevin was definitely getting his ass handed to him. Adam's score was almost double Kevin's and was only climbing as the level continued.

"You most definitely are." Adam laughed at him.

"Olivia you should play him next" Trinity nudged her, shooting her a conspiratorial look. "Kevin and I need to go face off on Turtles in Time."

"That sounds great. Anything to stop playing this god damn House of the Dead game." Kevin replied. He let out a new string of curse words as Adam head shot killed three more zombies before Kevin could get to them and the level ended.

Kevin handed the gun to Olivia and gave her a look that seemed mostly pitying. "Good luck. He needs a life. He plays way too many god damn video games."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Olivia replied with a laugh. "Video games are fun."

"You know what else is fun?" Kevin met Adam's eyes. "Having a life."

"I have a life" Adam laughed loudly. "You and Trinity are both such graceful losers."

"They really are" Olivia laughed as she agreed with him. "Clearly it's genetic."

"You two have fun" Trinity ignored their comments and started to follow Kevin over to the Ninja Turtles game.

"You better win for me Liv!" Kevin yelled loudly, his inside voice disappearing the more alcohol he drank. 

"I would apologize for him, but I'm going to assume you already know what to expect out of him." Adam smiled warmly as he met her eyes. She could tell he was as amused with Kevin's antics as she always was.

"Oh, I definitely know what to expect out of both of them." Olivia couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips. "They're both insane. But in really good ways."

"Somehow that's really accurate and yet... it's also far too kind to describe those two." Olivia laughed loudly at his assessment. The way his smile ticked up in amusement and lit up his blue eyes sent butterflies racing through her stomach.

"How _did_ you and Trinity meet?" he leaned his hip against the machine, choosing to talk to her rather than start up a game. "If you don't mind me asking of course."

"College. We were assigned as roommates freshman year. We just got lucky and ended up becoming best friends. We've been roommates ever since."

"That's extremely lucky." Adam seemed surprised by her response. "I went to college for like a year solely to satiate family members and my roommate was the worst."

"Yeah? How so?"

"He was like the stereotypical college frat douche type. I can't even remember how many nights I spent sleeping in the community living room while he had the flavor of the night over." Adam smiled as he recalled the memory "Honestly though it probably helped prepare me for some of the places I've had to sleep in working in this industry."

"So really you should thank him then." Olivia smiled up at him as he laughed. "

Yeah I'll have to look him up and thank him for being a total scumbag sometime soon." Adam agreed.

He picked up his Pepsi and took a large gulp of it. "So... You ready to kill some zombies?"

"Let's do it." She nodded, "I'm sure I'm about to get schooled in the art of zombie killing if your game with Kevin was any indication."

"I'll go easy on you" Adam teased. His arm brushed against hers as he loaded some tokens in and she felt her stomach flip flop nervously.

"Don't you dare go easy on me" she countered with a laugh. "None of that pity stuff allowed."

Adam grinned and nodded, "Sure thing. But remember you asked for it when I crush you."

"Well I don't want to win because you went easy on me, what's the fun in that?"

"I like that. Go big or go home."

"That's my life motto." Olivia joked back.

"Really? Mine is yolo." Adam couldn't keep a straight face as he said it and they both erupted into laughter. "If it's good enough for Drake it's good enough for me."

"That's probably the dorkiest thing I've heard in a while." Olivia admitted through her laughter.

"I'm full of dorky jokes." Adam admitted. "It'd only be worse if I was drinking."

"Darn. I'd like to see that." Olivia replied, "sounds like a good time."

"I'm sure you would. Then all three of you can laugh at my stupid jokes and roast me instead of just Kevin and Trinity." Adam bit his bottom lip, seeming to hesitate asking her something as he met her eyes. "You're coming to the show tomorrow with Kevin right?"

"Yeah, he got Trinity and I tickets to go with him." Olivia nodded.

"How about after the show we come back here to hangout and I can actually let loose and have fun with you guys?"

"You're not having fun tonight?" Olivia joked, placing a hand over her heart in mock hurt. "Ouch."

"I'm having a lot of fun tonight" Adam replied, a hand moving to his face to stifle a laugh. "But if we do that you'll get to see me and my horrible sense of humor on full display. We can invite some of the other NXT guys too, I know a lot of them would love this place."

"That sounds good to me" Olivia nodded. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of getting to hangout with him again tomorrow night. Trinity was right. He did seem like a really cool person. "But won't you be exhausted since you said you have some crazy match tomorrow?"

"Yolo" Adam shrugged, unable to keep the large goofy smile off his face as he caused her to laugh loudly.

"Let's kill some zombies before I change my mind you nerd."

"This nerd is about to show you how killing zombies is done." Adam replied. He picked the gun back up out of the game's holster and shot the screen to start the game. Olivia followed suit and shot her ready player target and waited as the game booted up.

"I've never played this game before."

"Seriously?" Adam looked genuinely surprised. "How have you never played a House of the Dead game before? It's like an arcade staple."

"I don't know" she laughed at his expression of shock. "I just never have. I've always gravitated more towards fighting games over shooters."

"Prepare yourself for one of the best arcade games ever. It's absolutely ridiculous and it's so fun."

"I'm prepared" she nodded, "it better live up to that hype though."

"It'll exceed that hype." Adam answered confidently. "What is there not to love about a zombie shooter?"

"You're right." Olivia replied sarcastically. "I can't imagine anything in life better than that." She readied herself as the cut scene ended and did her best to shoot as many zombies as she could.

Adam was far better than her, which was to be expected after witnessing his game with Kevin. But she wasn't as horrible as she would have expected to be. And it really was a lot of fun.

"So for this part we need to use teamwork." Adam explained as a huge boss with a tiny demon creature flying around him appeared on screen.

"Okay?" Olivia's voice gave away her confusion. "Why is it suddenly teamwork? You better not be trying to trick me so you can have an easy win."

"With this boss it's less about points or zombies killed and more about just trying to make it to the next round. I wouldn't trick you anyways."

"Okay, fine. I trust you. Teamwork it is." She agreed.

"I'll shoot the little guy because that's how you kill him. You focus on the big guy."

"Okay. We've got this" Olivia nodded.

"Dream team in the house" Adam replied with a laugh.

"Dream team here to fuck shit up."

"Absolutely." He agreed as he shot at the small flying demon creature. Olivia shot the bigger zombie and just as they were about to lose they managed to bring the boss down together.

"Fuck yeah!" Adam cheered and high fived her as the stage cleared.

"Holy shit. I really thought we were about to lose." Olivia admitted with a wide smile.

"No way man, we're the dream team. That big ass zombie didn't stand a chance."

"Sure didn't" Olivia replied, laughing at Adam's excitement. "You did most of the work though. You won fair and square."

"You didn't do bad though." Adam replied, nudging her playfully. "You did better than Kevin."

"I'm gonna tell him you said that." she giggled.

"Oh god, please don't." Adam held up his hands in surrender, pretending to be worried. "He'll have them rewrite the match tomorrow so he gets to run in and get some licks in on me."

"It could make for a more exciting match though." She countered with an amused smile.

Adam shook his head at her. "It'll be exciting enough, trust me." He licked his lips and glanced down at the floor, breaking eye contact with her. "I can't get a read on whether you're really nice or if you secretly want to kill me."

"A girl has to keep some mystery to her." She shrugged as if that was the only obvious answer. "But I wouldn't want you dead. I'm just trying to think of what's best for you tomorrow so you can put on the best match possible."

"Oh, okay. So you _are_ just really nice then. Just in the worst way possible."

"Sounds about right." She laughed and went to take a sip of her drink and remembered it was empty. "Can I get you a new drink?" Adam noticed her empty glass as well.

"You don't have to do that" Olivia started to reply but he held his hand up with a polite smile. "I know I don't have to, but I want to."

"Okay" Olivia blushed as a smile played at her lips "then yeah, thank you Adam."

"You're welcome Olivia." She knew he was teasing her for sounding so proper. But she didn't mind. She kind of liked how her name sounded coming from him. 

"You can call me Liv. No one really calls me Olivia."

"I like Liv." he smiled down at her and nodded, "Liv is cute." He waved the bartender down and took his wallet out as he ordered her drink.

"My name is cute or I'm cute?" She joked, feeling a blush creep to her cheeks as she realized how stupid that sounded.

"What if I said both?" He glanced back at her with a smile of his own. He was all confidence, even when faced with her pathetic attempt at flirting with him.

"I'd say you're just being a flirt and that you're full of it." She laughed as he shook his head at her.

"I _am_ being a flirt." he agreed, passing her the new drink. "But I'm not full of it. You apparently just can't take a compliment."

"You're not wrong about that." She agreed, glancing down at her drink as she used the straw to swirl it around in the glass. She was definitely terrible at taking compliments. She always felt so awkward when people complimented her. That or she just assumed the person giving the compliment was joking around most of the time.

"What are you two up to?" Trinity asked as her and Kevin rejoined her and Adam at the bar, breaking up the moment.

"More importantly who won in House of the Dead?" Kevin asked. He looked at Liv expectantly, "Tell me you beat this jerk somehow."

"She did actually." Adam spoke up before she could tell the truth, "It was close but in the end she snuck up on me and won." Olivia met his eyes, holding back a smile at his lie.

"Fuck yeah Liv" Kevin high fived her, "I fucking love this girl. I can't believe she beat you."

"I can't either" She could tell Adam was holding back a smile of his own. "She's pretty cool. You have good taste in friends Trinity."

"I do." She agreed, putting her arm around Olivia's shoulders. "She's my bestie for a reason. I'm glad you like her though." Olivia felt her cheeks warm at her friend's obvious double meaning. Thankfully it was hopefully only obvious to her.

"I hate to be a downer, but I actually have to head out." Adam glanced down at his phone for the time, a frown taking the place of his usual easygoing smile.

"Yeah, you better get some sleep before your match tomorrow or you're going to regret it." Kevin agreed. "Have you ever seen a street fight match Liv?"

"No, I don't think so. It doesn't sound familiar." She admitted. That was enough to cause all three of them to look amused on her behalf.

"You're in for a treat tomorrow" Kevin replied with a wide smirk. "You get to see Adam in essentially an all out war. It's going to be nuts."

"Sounds real fun for you" She commented, looking at Adam who let out a genuine laugh and nodded. "Surprisingly it is a lot of fun. Just... _really_ painful fun."

"We can all just head out I guess." Trinity pouted. "It won't be as fun here with you guys heading out early."

"I was actually telling Liv we should hangout again tomorrow night after the match so I can actually let loose a bit and stay out later with you guys. I figured some of the other guys would probably want to come after to show tomorrow too and check this place out."

"That's a good idea." Trinity's expression lit up again at the suggestion. "We definitely should."

"Yeah, let's do it." Kevin agreed. "I'll pick both of you up tomorrow at four so we can get there in time for the pre show and hangout backstage for a little bit."

"Sounds good." Both girls nodded. "Thanks again for getting us tickets Kevin." Olivia hugged him goodbye. "You're seriously the best."

"I know, tell me about it" He bragged with a wide smile. Sometimes he was so much like Trinity she couldn't even believe it. "You're welcome. I'm glad I'll get to hangout with you two during the show instead of just sitting by myself and cheering for this guy."

"Good luck tomorrow" Trinity hugged Adam tightly. "You're going to have the best match of the night."

"Thanks Trinity." Adam smiled and hugged her back. "I hope you're right."

"Stop stressing out. You know damn well you're going to have the match of the night. It's going to be amazing." Kevin shoved Adam playfully. "I can't wait to see one of my best friend's in his first pay-per-view match."

"I can't wait either" Olivia agreed. Adam looked over and met her eyes with a small smile. "You'll do great."

"You don't even watch wrestling. You said you only watch it every once in a while." Adam laughed at her. "You don't even know if I'm any good."

"I can just tell." She laughed, pretending to be offended by his comment. "But wow... rude. You know what? I take it back. You'll probably be awful."

"Probably." Adam laughed and nodded in agreement.

"You suck." Olivia replied with a short giggle, "Good luck though tomorrow I guess."

"Thank you. I appreciate that heartfelt sentiment." Adam shot back sarcastically.

"Our uber is pulling up, we need to go" Kevin hugged Olivia and Trinity and motioned for Adam to follow him.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Adam waved at them and followed after Kevin. He shot a glance over his shoulder as they left and met Olivia's eyes. He waved again with a small smile and she felt the familiar flutter in her stomach that she'd felt constantly around him tonight. She waved back and forced down a smile, trying her best to look normal as she felt her best friend's eyes on her.

"Wow" Trinity commented as soon as he walked out the door and Olivia knew smile or not her friend was on to her. "Just wow."

"Wow what?" Olivia shot back defensively. She took out her phone and called them an uber of their own, trying to avoid meeting her friend's eyes. "An uber will be here in a few minutes."

"Thanks Liv" Trinity replied with a laugh. "But don't detract from the conversation at hand. You know exactly what."

"I don't. I have no idea what you're saying wow about."

Trinity turned her back to Olivia and did her best impression of Adam looking back and waving at her. "You two are cute. I'm all for it." Trinity announced once she spun back around.

"Stop yourself." Olivia started towards the door. She knew the best way out of Trinity teasing her relentlessly was to just keep walking and ignore it.

"Adam and Olivia sitting in a tree" Trinity started to sing song, earning a dirty look from Olivia. "You don't have to be shy about it" Trinity laughed, throwing her arms around Olivia in a hug as they got outside. "It's just me."

"He's just nice." Olivia shrugged. "I don't know what else you want me to say."

"You don't need to say anything at all" Trinity replied. "I know you well enough."

"You don't know anything. I don't have a crush on him."

"Sure you don't. Don't worry, I know that. It's not obvious or anything." Trinity's tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"Seriously Trinity. Don't do anything dumb tomorrow."

"And by dumb you mean... what?"

"You know exactly what I mean" Olivia warned her. "Don't try anything tomorrow. Just leave it alone."

"But you two were definitely being flirty. Come on Liv" Trinity pouted. "You would never do anything about it without a little nudge."

"I really don't want a nudge." Olivia replied. She met her friend's eyes and gave her a serious look. "Seriously Trin, please don't."

"You're really not into him?" Trinity asked, her face betraying her disappointment.

"I _just_ ended things with Jeff." Olivia replied with a sigh. "And I don't think I would really be Adam's type. Just leave it alone."

"You're wrong. Because he already had total heart eyes as he was looking at you." Trinity laughed at Olivia's scowl. "But I _will_ respect you telling me to leave it alone as best as I can."

"I know that's the best I'm going to get from you" Olivia laughed and opened up the door for the uber, letting Trinity in first. "So thank you."

"You're welcome. I just love you" Trinity leaned her head on Olivia's shoulder in the back seat.

"I know. I love you too. Life would be boring without you. That's for sure."

"I _do_ hope Adam makes a move on you tomorrow."

"We're back on that subject then?" Olivia laughed. "You just said you'd leave it alone."

"Exactly. I said _I_ wouldn't do anything." Trinity replied quickly. "That doesn't mean I can't hold out hope that he would do something."

"Nice loophole." Olivia rolled her eyes "I love being best friend's with a law student."

"Seriously though. If he did what would you do?"

"I don't know. Can we not talk about this?"

"Fine." Trinity sighed, "Fine. I won't talk about it anymore tonight. I'll just have to keep my fingers crossed tomorrow."

"You do that." Olivia nodded. "I'm just excited for tomorrow in general. I'm sure it'll be fun."

"Yeah, after tomorrow's show you'll definitely be asking me to work some of my matchmaking magic." Trinity laughed, "Just wait until you see Adam in his tiny trunks."

Olivia didn't have a response to that but she felt a blush creep to her face at the thought. Trinity sat up and looked at her, a wide smirk passing over her features. "I fucking _knew_ you were full of it. You totally do think he's cute. You're blushing."

"Okay, yes... I do think he's cute." Olivia admitted with a deep sigh. "But I still don't want you to do anything. Nothing is going to happen."

"Well here's to hoping you're wrong about that. Because he _definitely_ was trying really hard to flirt with your oblivious ass."

"He was not." Olivia sighed, "You just want that to be the case."

"Go ahead. Be in denial. But we'll just wait and see how tomorrow goes I guess."

"Yeah, I guess so." Olivia shrugged. "I won't get my hopes up."

"Don't worry. You don't have to because I'll get my hopes up for the both of us."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys" Adam pushed his long dark hair out of his face as he walked over to greet the three of them. They'd just arrived to the venue and gotten backstage when Kevin texted Adam to come say hi before the show. He pulled Trinity in for a hug as he greeted her and waved at Olivia. "You guys excited?"

"I'm super excited" Trinity agreed, "You know I love wrestling. Especially when I get to see you getting hit by painful objects in the main event."

"I love you too Trinity. That means a lot." He held a hand over his heart and smiled.

"Don't feel too bad. I would say the same thing to Kevin."

"She has and she would." He agreed. "She's a bitch."

"Hey" Trinity smacked Kevin on his arm, her mouth falling open in surprise before they both laughed. "You're such an ass."

"How about you Liv?" Adam ignored the two cousins as they playfully argued and turned his attention to Olivia.

"I'm excited, though it's more for the matches in general and less to see you get hurt." Olivia replied, shooting Adam a small nervous smile.

"I like you so much better than her." He admitted with a small smile of his own. His blue eyes met her own briefly before Trinity interrupted again. "I'm sure you do" Trinity cut back, her words full of implication.

She'd continued to go on for a while last night about how cute her and Adam had been yesterday when they got back to their apartment, to much protest from Olivia.

According to Trinity he was very obviously trying to flirt with her. Olivia still felt like he was just being goofy and friendly. They had agreed to disagree on the subject so that Olivia wouldn't strangle Trinity to death.

"Oh shit, hold on. I actually got both of you gifts. I'll be right back." He excused himself and ducked back into the locker room he'd just emerged from. When he came back out he held out an Undisputed Era t-shirt for each of them to match the one both him and Kevin were already wearing.

"Aw, that's so cute of you to do. Now we can really represent you during the show." Trinity hugged him again, "Thanks Adam."

"You're welcome" He shrugged, "It's no big deal. I just figured you could wear them if you wanted to. You don't have to though."

"Thank you Adam" Olivia's stomach flipped nervously as her fingers brushed his as he handed her the shirt. "I'll definitely wear it."

"You guys can be my good luck charms."

"You don't need luck. You just need the writers to be on your side." Trinity joked.

"Here's hoping" Adam agreed with a laugh, not giving away any hints about his match. "Well, I know you guys have to get out there. I don't want you to miss any of the other matches. But I'll see you afterwards."

"Yeah, definitely. We'll come back here to meet up with you after the shows over." Kevin nodded.

"Good luck" Trinity fist bumped him "I'm rooting for you."

"Yeah, good luck." Olivia felt stupidly shy all of a sudden as Adam met her eyes. "Thanks again for the shirt." She toyed with the shirt in her hand, unsure of what to do next. Did she also fist bump him, that wasn’t really her thing. Did she just wave?

Adam smiled at her and surprised her by pulling her into a quick hug. "You're welcome. And thank you, I may need the luck. here's hoping I don't die."

"Here's hoping" Olivia laughed and crossed her fingers. "See you later."

"See you guys." Adam waved and headed off further backstage.

"Wow. You two are just adorable." Kevin teased Olivia in a sickly sweet voice, earning a loud giggle from Trinity as Olivia’s eyes widened in surprise before shooting him an annoyed glance.

"Shut up Kevin." Olivia grumbled under her breath, knowing her face was probably already turning pink with embarrassment. She wished just once she could hide her emotions better. She always wore her feelings like a an open book and she hated that.

"I'm just saying. It's real adorable watching you two act all stupid and shy around each other."

"Leave her alone Kevin" Trinity scolded him. Though unconvincingly through laughter of her own. "Let them be cute. Don't make fun of her."

"He better give you his god damn phone number tonight or I'm just going to give him yours and tell him to man up." Kevin laughed at the steely look Olivia gave him. “Don’t you dare.”

"I'm just speaking the truth Liv. I told him he should have asked for your number yesterday and he acted like it was the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard. He gave you a shirt but he can't give you his number? He's an idiot."

Trinity was officially doubled over in laughter and Olivia's face was getting warmer by the second.

"I'm going to use the shirt he gave me to strangle you if you don't shut up." she spoke through gritted teeth.

"It's just cute." Kevin put his hands up and didn't hide his wide smirk. "Trinity and I just need to work our magic later. Don't worry, I've got your back."

"You don't need to work any magic. Please don't do anything. And I do mean _anything_ Kevin."

"Yeah, don't do anything Kevin" Trinity jumped in to agree with Olivia on that request. "You're not exactly mister romance. Just leave them alone."

"He doesn't like me anyways. Just drop it already." Olivia rolled her eyes at them both. "You're both driving me nuts."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's totally the case. There's no way he likes you." Kevin shot back sarcastically. "Whatever you say Liv."

"Let's go change into our shirts" Trinity thankfully offered a reprieve from the conversation at hand. She pulled Liv towards a nearby women's bathroom. "Then we can head out to our seats and Kevin can stop being annoying."

"I didn't do anything annoying." Kevin protested. "I don't know what you guys are talking about."

"You're so irritating." Olivia laughed, glancing back at him over her shoulder. "I don't know why I like you as much as I do."

"Because you know I'm actually hilarious." Kevin yelled back to her before they ducked into the bathroom. "Also I'm right all the time." They could still hear his loud voice yelling to them once the door closed.

"He's the worst." Trinity sighed, barely stifling a small laugh. "He _is_ right though, you two are cute." Trinity nudged her excitedly. "Maybe you _will_ get his number later."

"Trinity" Olivia cast her a warning look. "I already told you, you're making something out of nothing. He's just a cool person. Just because we enjoyed talking doesn't mean he magically has a crush on me."

"He told you that you were cute" Trinity shot back. " _You_ told me he said that. I'm not making that up."

"He did say that. But we were joking around. It wasn't serious." Olivia sighed, "I told you already that the context of the statement is the key thing here."

"You just always think everyone is joking around or being goofy when they're flirting with you. You're annoying like that."

"I'm not annoying."

"You are." Trinity shot back with a smile. "I love you, but you're annoying. At least in that respect. Please at least try to flirt with him and see where it goes. You have to admit if even Kevin is picking up on it there might be something to it. He knows Adam really well. Just like _I_ know you really well."

"I think you and Kevin just like to be the devil on everyone's shoulders."

"That's fair" Trinity agreed. "But also... just do it. Be brave and just freaking do it. For me."

"I'll see." Olivia conceded. "But I'm not going to promise anything. We'll see how the night goes."

"I'll accept it. Good enough." Trinity pulled the black v-neck shirt she was wearing over her head and pulled the Undisputed Era shirt on. "It's a cool shirt." She commented as she looked in one of the mirrors.

"Yeah I like it." Olivia glanced at the door and when no one came in she followed Trinity's lead and quickly changed into her own shirt.

"If he does have a crush on you he'll probably really like seeing you in his shirt." Trinity winked at her, earning an irritated sigh from Olivia. "It'll probably make him think about what you'd look like in _only_ his shirt."

"You're horrible." Olivia couldn't hide the smile her friend's comment brought to her lips.

"I'm horrible in the best way though." Trinity agreed, "And clearly you're not disliking that mental image."

"Not totally." Olivia admitted with a laugh. "I could think of some worse scenarios for sure."

"I'm sure you could" Trinity wiggled her eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Oh my god, I didn't mean it that way" Olivia laughed loudly and shoved her friend playfully. "God, you're something else right now."

"Come on, let's get out there so we can find our seats. It's going to be starting soon and I don't want to miss anything."

"Yeah, I don't want to either." Olivia agreed. "I love when we get to come see the shows live. It's so exciting."

"Yeah and with Kevin we'll probably be right in the front row somewhere too." Trinity added, excitement clear in her voice. "It's pretty nice having a cousin who's a big shot." she laughed.

"It definitely is" Olivia agreed. Reaching out, she held the door open for Trinity and they made their way back over to Kevin. He was speaking to a few people about the pay-per-view event he had tomorrow with the main brand.

"He's going to see if he can get us in tomorrow for Summerslam since he's got a big title match." Trinity explained. "He mentioned it to me last night. But he's not sure if he can yet."

"Oh. That would be cool. Back to back big wrestling shows. Sounds fun." Olivia nodded. "I know right" Trinity glanced over to Kevin and the guys he was talking to "I hope we get to go."

Kevin shook hands with the guys in question and walked the short distance over to the girls. "You guys ready to head out to our seats?"

"Sure am" Trinity answered quickly. "Any word on tomorrow?"

"They're going to let me know for sure later on tonight but most likely it'll be no problem. So if you guys both want to come you can unless they tell me otherwise later." Kevin led them through the twisting back hallways until they got out to the main area. Trinity had been right earlier, their seats were right in the front with a perfect view of the ring.

"Have I mentioned that you're the best Kevin?" Olivia asked him. She glanced around the huge room and took in all of the fans talking loudly in excitement for the show to come. She couldn't even imagine how great it felt to perform in front of a crowd like this.

It never failed that at every show she went to the crowd was always electric. They all either loved or hated the match happening and the wrestlers in it and it always made for a loud and fun crowd.

"I know I am" Kevin answered full of faux bravado. "But thanks for reminding me. It never hurts." He leaned forward to look around Trinity and met her eyes. "You're in for a hell of a show tonight. I heard some stuff about it and they have some crazy stuff planned."

"I'm excited." She nodded, "Trinity was telling me last night they get to push the boundaries a little more in NXT."

"They really do. Lucky bastards." Kevin replied wistfully as the first match between Andrade Cien Almas and Johnny Gargano got under way.

********

After the final match of the Take Over event was over Olivia made her way backstage again with Kevin and Trinity. This time everyone was buzzing loudly backstage with post show excitement as everything got packed up and moved around.

"I can't believe Adam is even going to want to come out after that match. I'd want to go lay down. Maybe take some pain killers and pass out." Olivia admitted. He'd had a brutal match and had taken a pretty intense beating with various objects.

It had hurt even watching some parts of the match so she couldn't imagine how he was feeling. He'd won though despite taking most of the really big hits of the match. The crowd had gone wild when he finally got the winning pin over Alexander Wolfe.

"He'll be fine. He's just gotta let loose and have some drinks and then he'll be alright." Kevin gave her an amused smile. "I've seen him take worse spots when we were together in the indies."

"There _was_ a lot of blood though after he was put through the two tables." Trinity agreed. "It looked kind of bad."

"I promise you, he's fine." Kevin shook his head at both of them. "He took a lot of big hits. It doesn't surprise me that he was bleeding a little. But it's nothing he can't handle."

The three of them waited around the locker room area, talking to various people as they came out. Adam had clearly told quite a few of them about Emporium and they'd all assured Kevin they would see him there later as they headed out.

When Adam finally came out carrying a black duffle bag all three of them greeted him excitedly. "That match was amazing man" Kevin reached out and took Adam's duffle bag. "I can hold your bag for you. Just tell the girls you're fine. They both think you should head back to your hotel and rest instead of going out. They’re being boring."

"I did not say that" Trinity protested. "I'd never let you off the hook that easily. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"It was mostly me" Olivia laughed, "I can't imagine wanting to hang out after that."

Adam's blue eyes glittered with amusement as he looked at both of them. He had a nasty looking cut above his right eye that had been stitched up and a red and purple bruise forming below his left eye on his cheekbone but somehow he still looked good. He almost looked better, he looked a bit more dangerous and sexy now as much as it bothered Olivia to admit that. 

"I'm fine. Don't worry" He smiled broadly at both girls. "I definitely still want to hangout with you guys."

"You better, it’s not like I ever get to see you and Kevin." Trinity replied with a smile. "Seriously though, that was a crazy match. It was _so_ good."

"It really was" Olivia agreed with her friend. "Half of me didn't want it to end."

"Only half of you huh?" Adam laughed, cocking an eyebrow at her curiously.

"Well, the other half of me was concerned you'd be seriously injured if it kept going." They all laughed as Adam nodded and shrugged at her response. "It's possible." He joked back. "It was a lot of fun though. I love getting to put on matches like that. They're my favorite to do. And the Sanity guys always put on a hell of a match."

"You have issues Adam." Trinity teased him, "Most people don't look forward to getting hit with painful shit and put through tables."

"I can't argue that." He laughed, "It's just fun. I don't know how to describe it. It's cool putting on a different and more exciting match every once in a while."

"I love no DQ matches" Kevin agreed, "It's fun as hell. And they always get the best reactions from fans."

"Basically fans want us to be killed or at least get close to it." Adam's eyes crinkled up slightly with his laugh. "You guys want to grab some food and head over to Emporium then? I know a lot of the guys said they wanted to come by and check it out. So it should be a lot of fun tonight."

"Yeah, let's go" Kevin agreed. "I'm starving."

"Where should we go?" Olivia asked the three of them.

"Adam can choose since he's the one who just almost died for our entertainment." Trinity replied. All three of their eyes turned to Adam and he shrugged awkwardly. "I don't know where to go. I could go for tacos I guess."

"Oh, I know a place." Olivia took out her phone and called them a ride, "You guys will love it." Trinity peeked over at Olivia's phone and her whole face lit up "Oh god, yes. I didn't even think of there."

"Where are we going?" Kevin asked them. Both of the guys looked curious and amused by the two girl's sudden excitement.

"It's a surprise" Trinity responded first. "You'll like it though. Don't worry."

"It's not normal tacos. They're amazing though." Was all Olivia added to the conversation. "Trin and I always go here."

"As long as it's tacos of some kind I'm happy." Adam replied, "Because now I have a horrible craving for tacos."

"I always have a craving for tacos" Olivia laughed. "She's not lying" Trinity nodded, "If you ask this girl where she wants to get food from at any given time she'll almost always say she wants tacos of some kind."

"Girl after my own heart" Adam opened the back door of the uber that pulled up and held it open so Trinity and Olivia could slide in first. Kevin hopped in the front seat and Adam got in last, sitting next to Olivia.

Trinity had made sure to hurry in first, no doubt so Olivia would be stuck next to Adam. "Have you ever been to Mexico?" Adam asked her, shifting slightly to give her a bit more space.

"No, I've never even been out of the united states. One day hopefully though."

"Street tacos in Mexico are incredible. You'll have to head down there and try them some time. Every time we were in Mexico for a live show my friends and I would always pig out on them."

"I'm jealous" Olivia laughed, "I'll definitely have to mark that down as something I need to do one day."

"I told you we should have gone to Mexico for spring break when we were in school." Trinity joked, "But you didn't want to be a part of that."

"I still stand by that" Olivia laughed along with her friend. "Going on actual spring break sounds like mynightmare. That's way too many people acting way too stupid."

"Spring break in Mexico sounds gross" Kevin cut in, agreeing with Olivia. "Who wants to go be surrounded by douchebags day drinking in the heat all damn day?"

"Are you sure you're related to me" Trinity shook her head at him, "It sounds like fun."

"It doesn't." Olivia laughed loudly at the face of disgust Kevin made. "It sounds like every awful frat party we went to but worse."

"I have to jump in and agree with them. You can definitely get the same experience but less messy at probably any party on a college campus."

"You're all so boring." Trinity scowled at them. "It's about having an experience to remember."

"I'll enjoy remembering I didn't get suckered into a girls gone wild wet t-shirt contest or something." Olivia laughed.

"See that would have been a very memorable experience" Trinity burst into loud laughter. "I could have had blackmail on you forever."

"Yeah right. I'd never do that anyways."

"You wouldn't." Trinity agreed. "You get wild, but not that wild. I mean damn, even _I_ don't get that wild."

"How wild _do_ you get?" Adam laughed as he met Olivia's eyes. "On a scale of not at all to spring break in Mexico. Just out of curiosity."

Olivia bit her lip and felt her cheeks flush at his question. She struggled for an answer as the Uber pulled in front of the restaurant they were headed to. "Maybe you'll find out later tonight." Trinity answered for Olivia. "If we're lucky."

"Wild Liv is always fun." Kevin agreed. "Normal Liv is too, but wild Liv is a whole other level of no fucks given." They climbed out of the car and Olivia thanked the driver. She hoped he hadn't been too annoyed by their conversation. Thankfully he seemed more amused than annoyed when he glanced back at her.

"Wow, I hope I get a glimpse of that." Adam laughed loudly as Olivia shook her head at him. "Don't count on it."

"Wild Liv is just normal Liv but you don't have to convince her to do crazy shit with us. She just does it." Kevin explained with a laugh.

Trinity opened the door to the small Korean taco place they'd taken the guys to. "Yeah that about sums it up."

"I'm going to need some examples" Adam replied, his eyes meeting Olivia's. "You don't" She shook her head, biting back a smile. "If these two even try to start any stories I'm fighting all three of you."

"Oh come on" Adam pouted, "Just one."

"No way." Olivia refused. "Focus on what you want to eat so we can head over to Emporium."

"Will you tell me one later maybe?" Adam leaned in closer to her and whispered. She turned and met his eyes with an amused smile. "You don't give up do you?"

"I'm curious. What can I say?" He held her gaze and she felt her heart hammer in her chest a little faster. "You're probably going to stay curious." She replied with a smile. "Sorry."

"Probably isn't a solid no." He nodded and seemed pleased with that answer. "I'll work a story out of you before the night is over." Olivia felt her smile grow wider as she shook her head at him and turned her attention back to the menu over the counter.

"What do you get?" Adam stepped closer to her, his arm brushing against her own. Olivia noticed Trinity glance back and smile as she took in how close together they were.

"Oh, uhm..." Olivia faltered with her words as she regained her composure. "I really like the shrimp tacos and the spicy pork tacos."

"Well I guess I'll try those then." Adam nodded. "You can't just take my word for it." Olivia protested, "What if you don't like them?"

"Then I'll just blame you." Adam shrugged nonchalantly. When he noticed her nervous expression he laughed loudly. "I'm kidding" He nudged her with his elbow and smiled. "I'm sure if you like them they're great."

"Everything here is really good. I've never been disappointed. You should just look at the menu and decide what you actually want."

"I want the shrimp and spicy pork tacos" Adam replied. "They come recommended from a trustworthy source."

"I'm hardly trustworthy. You barely know me."

"Well I'd like to know you more." Adam admitted, his tone more serious than it was moments ago.

"You say that now. But just wait until wild Liv comes out." She teased him playfully. "Then you'll be sorry."

"Or maybe I won't" he smiled down at her and stepped up to the register. "I'll take two shrimp tacos and two spicy pork tacos and a medium drink." He offered a friendly smile to the small woman manning the register. "What do you want Liv?"

"I'm okay. You don't need to buy my food." She shook her head to politely refuse. "She gets two shrimp tacos and one spicy pork taco" Trinity answered for her with a roll of her eyes.

"Trinity" Olivia glared at her friend. "Oops" Trinity cringed and turned back to her conversation with Kevin. Adam ordered her food and paid the cashier.

"Thank you" Olivia sighed as he passed her a styrofoam cup for a drink. "That was really nice of you, but you didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't have to. But I wanted to." Adam replied. "It's no big deal. You guys took us here, and you just covered the uber."

"Fair enough I guess." Olivia filled her cup up with cherry coke and waited for Adam before meeting Kevin and Trinity at a table. She sat down next to Trinity and Adam sat across from her.

"I've never actually had Korean tacos before" Kevin admitted, "How come you guys have never taken me here if you like it so much?"

"We only found it recently" Olivia replied, "You haven't been in town until now. Which ones did you get?"

"I got the Korean wings and two of the kalbi beef tacos."

"You need to let me try one of those wings." Olivia's eyes widened in excitement. "I heard they're amazing. But Trin and I have never gotten around to trying them."

"Yeah, me too. I want to try them." Trinity agreed.

"Get out of here. That's my food" Kevin shot both of them a look of disbelief "You're not having any of them you mooches."

"Seriously?" both of the girls scowled at him.

"Dead serious. If you wanted wings so bad you could have ordered them." Kevin laughed at their annoyance. "I didn't get enough tacos to share the wings too. Stop being babies."

"I'll just go order another thing of wings and the three of us can try them" Adam rolled his eyes at Kevin and moved to stand up.

"Don't even" Olivia grabbed his hand to stop him. She felt herself blush as she realized what she'd done and let go of his hand as Adam met her eyes. "We'll be fine. Just sit down."

"She's right. We'll just try them some other time." Trinity motioned for him to sit down. "You don't need to buy an order of wings just because Kevin is rude."

"You guys sure?" Adam asked, glancing between them with a confused expression. "It's not a big deal."

"We're sure." Olivia nodded, urging him to sit down. "Tacos are enough. Seriously, we live here we can come back another time and just order the wings."

"Oh for fucks sake. You can each have a damn wing" Kevin grumbled as Adam sat back down. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "You two are such brats sometimes."

"I don't even want one any more" Olivia replied, "Keep your wings. You're the one acting like a brat."

"She's right Kev" Trinity replied. "Stop sulking. You can keep your food."

"Fine, I'll let you know if they're good." Kevin looked pleased again knowing they wouldn't steal his food.

"I can't believe you two really didn't know that he hates sharing food." Adam commented, "He _never_ shares food. In all the years I've known him he's never even offered. If we're out in a group some of us will share appetizers and stuff. Not Kevin. He gets his own appetizer and eats it all."

"I like food. Fuck you guys." Kevin shot back.

"Trust me, I know that." Trinity replied, "He's never liked sharing. I just figured he'd maybe be nice."

"Nope." Kevin shook his head, "Don't know why either of you would think that." Kevin's eyes lit up as one of the restaurant workers brought out a tray of their food. "I swear you never look happier than when you see your food coming." Trinity laughed at him.

"You'd be correct."

A silence fell over all four of them for a moment as they all dug into their food. "The wings are really good" Kevin announced after eating half of them. "You guys should try them some time."

"You're such a dick" Trinity rolled her eyes at Kevin.

"What do you think of the tacos?" Olivia asked Adam. She couldn't help feeling a little nervous for his response. She liked them, but she was always hesitant to recommend things to other people in case they hated it.

"They're delicious" he replied, "especially the shrimp ones. I can't believe I'd never tried Korean tacos until now. They're really good."

"I'm glad you like them."

"He'd be crazy if he didn't." Trinity replied, "This place is the best."

"I'm gonna have to stop in here from now on when we roll through New York for live shows." Adam commented between bites of taco. "I'll have to bring some of the boys here."

"You better give us credit Cole" Trinity teased, "Don't try to act like you found it."

"I'll absolutely give you both the credit" He replied with an amused laugh. "You better. Kevin would lie and say he discovered it."

"I just might do that. If not only to spite you." Kevin agreed. He finished off his last taco and leaned back in his chair. "That was damn good. Thanks for taking us here guys."

"Yeah, no problem." Olivia shrugged, "When Adam said he wanted tacos I figured it could be a good alternative."

"You came through." Adam nodded, wide smile on his face. "I owe you a drink when we get to Emporium for this one. That was one of the best meals I've had in a while."

"You don't owe me anything" She shook her head at him, "You already just bought my food. I'd say it's even. But I'm glad you liked it that much."

"Speaking of Emporium... you guys want to head over there now?" Trinity glanced down at her phone. "It's almost eleven. I'm sure everyone is starting to make their way there by now."

"Yeah let's go." Adam agreed, stretching as he stood up. Olivia glanced down as his t-shirt lifted up as he stretched, exposing a small strip of stomach.

Trinity noticed and put an arm around her, leaning in close "Down girl" She whispered. "I don't know what you're talking about" Olivia whispered back, playing dumb.

"The uber'll be here in two minutes" Kevin announced. "What are you two whispering about over there?" he narrowed his eyes as he took the two of them in.

"Oh, nothing" Trinity shrugged, "We were just saying that guy over there is really cute. Didn't think either of you would be interested." She motioned to a random group of guys sitting by the door.

Olivia hid a smile behind her hand as both of the guys turned to look. "Oh, he's super cute" Kevin replied in an over the top high pitched voice. "Want me to go give him one of your numbers?"

"I definitely think both of you can do better than any of those guys." Adam looked less than impressed as he looked over.

"Aw, you really think so Adam?" Trinity could barely contain her laughter.

"Well Liv definitely could" Adam replied with a wink at Liv, sending butterflies through her stomach. "And if you toned down just how evil you are for a few dates you for sure could reel in some unsuspecting guy way better looking than any of them."

Trinity walked around the table and hugged Adam dramatically. "You're just the sweetest." She commented, kissing him on the cheek.

"I do my best you weirdo." Adam shook his head at her and followed Kevin to the door.

"Hear that?" Trinity whispered to Olivia, her eyes dancing with mischief. "Liv can definitely do better." She mimicked Adam's wink.

"Stop it." Olivia muffled her laughter and pushed her best friend towards the door. "Somebody was jealous." She sing-songed playfully. "He was not" She laughed again, "That guy just really isn't cute."

"No, he's not. But he was still jealous."

"Hey, man, those two think you're cute" Kevin drew the attention of the guy Trinity had motioned to and pointed at the two of them. Kevin and Adam both met the girl's eyes and smiled widely before laughing at their expense as the group of guys checked them out.

"Kevin" Trinity scolded him, staring him down. Trinity took Liv's hand and pulled her towards the door. "I'm just trying to help you" Kevin played innocent as Trinity shoved him through the door Adam had opened.

"Hey" the guy in question smiled at the two of them and Liv forced a smile to her face, not wanting to be rude just because Kevin had brought them into it.

"Hi" Liv replied awkwardly, meeting Adam's eyes and willing him to help her. He shrugged and made no move to rescue her and Trinity, instead opting to watch it unfold.

"We're actually together" Trinity put her arm around Liv's shoulders. "Sorry for my friend, he's actually the one that found you cute. You guys have a good night." Trinity guided Liv through the front door.

Once they were outside she dropped her arm from Liv's shoulders and shot Kevin a cold look. "You're such an ass."

"You're no better." Liv shoved Adam playfully. "You could have bailed me out there. I know you saw I was trying to get you to help me."

"Hey, Trinity said you thought he was cute." Adam bit his bottom lip to contain a grin. "I didn't want to ruin your chances."

"I didn't think he was cute." She shot back, "And what happened to thinking I can do better?"

"You _can_ do better. But who am I to judge?" Adam laughed loudly at her forced angry expression. "What would I have done to help you anyways? Pull you into my arms and declare you were _my_ girlfriend like some alpha male?"

"Seems like an easy enough way to help to me." Trinity commented. Her and Kevin were both watching their playful argument with amused expressions. "It would have been better than nothing." Olivia's responded, her voice a little shaky, betraying her nerves as she tried to flirt with him. "It worked when she just did it."

A silver Uber pulled up and Kevin let them know it was theirs. "Next time then" He smiled down at Olivia, his eyes holding her gaze.

"Yeah... next time" Olivia laughed at him, "I won't hold my breath. You're just as bad as Kevin."

"I'm not as bad as Kevin." Adam protested as he climbed into the uber after her again.

"You totally are" Trinity agreed. "You're both troublemakers."

"This is coming from the queen of troublemakers." Adam shot back.

"Takes one to know one doesn't it?" Trinity winked at him.

"Next time you better have my back" Olivia teased him. Adam held up his pinky and smiled, "Next time. For sure." Olivia couldn't help the giggle that escaped her as she pinky swore with him. "You're a dork."

"I can live with that." Adam commented, leaning back and relaxing. "You don't seem to mind it too much."

"Nah, not too much I guess." Olivia agreed with a genuine smile.


End file.
